


Their's

by Ms_Nobody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood Kink, F/M, Marriage, Polygamy, Smut, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Nobody/pseuds/Ms_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much I fight or struggle it's my destiny to be their's-Brenda Stynehorlikson. They're coming for her. Claiming what is rightfully their's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay..my first work here. :)  
> Warning: English is not my first english so there would be many grammar and spelling error.  
> Read this.story at ur own risk :)

Chapter One  
" EVERYBODY WANNA STEAL MY MANS !!! EVERYBODY WANNA TAKE THEIR HEART AWAY !!! " I sing to the top of my lung while snogging my new One Direction poster.  
Oh.. How I wish I can snog them for real.  
" Brenda.. Stop snogging your poster and go to sleep !! You've got school tomorrow !! " My Mom shout from downstair.  
Way to go ruining my mood.  
" I know tomorrow is Monday. No need to remind me !! " I shout back annoyed.  
I huffed putting my poster carefully on my bedside table. I lay myself on my bed picking up my phone opening my browser to google the boys.  
What ?? It help me to keep up with the boys.  
I typed ' One Direction ' on the search bar clicking the word news and a few second the result came up.  
Tons of news about their new single and such. A few about their relationship...ughh I hate that kind of news. Elanour,Perrie and Sophia should back the fuck off my mans.  
I snorted with jelousy reading an article from some website about Perrie planning her wedding with Zayn.  
" That blonde bitch of a women ... " I cursed under my breath.  
I tossed my phone next to me sighing heavilly. My live always had revolved around One Direction since I was Thirteen and now here I'am seventeen and still in love with them. Their music make me feell alive . Everytime they sing I'll always imagined that they're singing to me.  
And the most important thing I like about them is of course their cute faces. Man...their face often pop up in my wet dream .  
Yes bitches I had a wet dream about One Direction and I'm proud of it.  
I yawn feelling sleepy already. I glance toward my clock on my bedside table and my jaw officially hit the floor. Who the fuck I'm kidding to it's fucking 2 a.m.  
My eyes start to dropped and soon sleep overtake me.  
***  
I get in my home miserablely. School had been hell today. Seven hours of not staring at the boys poster or hearing their angelic voice sing.  
I almost cried at the second hours while my classmate gave me a dirty look.  
" Called me when you finish fixing lunch .!!" I yell at mum who I know is in the kitchen . Without hearing her responce I bolted toward my room climbing up the steps clumsilly almost fall on the process.  
I enter my room excitedly . " I'm home babies !! " I yelled as I kissed all the boys poster that were plastered on my wall. Soon I Would is blasting through the speaker.  
" Would He Hold You When You're Feelling Low Baby You Should Know That I would I Would " I danced like a freaking mad women through five of their song and stopped when mum called me for lunch.  
I turn the speaker off as I headed downstair. I saw my dad already digging in his lunch. I took my place next to him and mum sat across us. Yeah,it's just the three of us since I'm the only child they had.  
Not very fertile yeah mum. Or it maybe my dad who had problem with his balls.  
" Brenda, stop mentally speaking in your head and start eating. " My mum said sternly. I gave her a confused look. I didn't mentally speak in my head.  
" How do you know I'm speaking mentally in my head . What are you ? A mind reader . " I mock her as I started chewing my chicken.  
She just shooked her head while my dad chuckled.  
"And Honey the neighbour had been compalining about your loud ugly singing at the middle of the night so please keep it down. We don't need an angry neighbour knocking at our door. " Mum said calmly.  
I snorted in disbelieved " Mum I need to express my love toward the boys once in a day. I express it through my singging. " I said seriously.  
My mum give me a dirty look. " They can't even hear your singging. You just kneel infront of their poster and sing like mad women." My Mum said in a matter factly voice.  
My dad laugh. " Your obsession toward One Ditection is tottally unhealty. "  
" It's One Direction dad not One Ditection . "I said starting to get annoyed . " And my obsession toward them is tottaly healty. " I added.  
" You snog their poster and wear an underwear that had their faces. " ( a/n i don't know if 1d underwear exist or not but let's just pretend it exist in this story ) My mum state.  
I furrowed my eyesbrow. " Are you stalking my underwear mum.?? " I said offended. I have privacy .  
My mum gave me a 'are you stupid look' . " I'm the one who do your laundry because you're too lazy to do it of course I know what underwear you had. "  
" Pftt... I'm very capable of doing my own laundry and wearing One Direction underwear is tottaly of one of the latest style. " I said dreamly.  
Even though my parent seems to against my obsession toward One Direction the truth is they not. They are very supportive. They always buys me gift like posters , album , T-Shirt and such.  
Talking about gift that's remind me my seventeen birthday is in 3 day that mean it's on Friday.  
I'm very excited but I'm not throwing a wild party or anything to do with the word 'PARTY' . Beside I dont have friend to invite .  
" Mum are you feelling excited for my seventeen birthday ?? " At my giddy words my mum face harden. She look sad. I look at my dad confusedly and caught my dad also had the same expression.  
She gave me a tight smile and nooded while my dad gave her a worried face.  
I wonder why they look so down at the mention of my seventeen birthday.  
I shrugged . Maybe they just sad cuz I'm growing up so fast. Or too stingy to buy me preseant.  
My mum look at me sadly . " I love you. " She said.  
I frowned. Okay...this is weird. Is something wrong. She seems fine ten minutes ago.  
My dad took a hold of my right hand and squeeze it gently. " I love you. " My dad also said.  
I look at them weirdly.  
" Whats wrong with you guys and for the record I love you two too . " I said worriedly.  
Mum shook her head hesitantly.  
" Nothing Honey nothing. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
After the awkward dinner I went straight to my room. Is my seventeen birthday a sensitive subject for them ?  
I sighed as I lay on my bed picking up my phone on the nightstand and start doing my night routine that's it stalking the boys on google.  
Nothing unusual about them but...  
' One Direction is spotted on Manchester this morning. '  
They're here. At my city.  
I squeled like a bitch. Finally.  
I have a hight chance of meeting them. It's not that I've never meet them. Yeah, I went to one of their many concert but never met them personally to shake hand or get their autograph.  
Remind me of bringing five pieces of paper whenever I'm going out. They could be anywhere.  
I smiled softly as I look at One Direction poster at my wall. I fiddeled with my blue stone pendant that's hanging on neck. The pendent had been there since forever. I've take it off or the other word I can't take it off. Whenever I try it won't work. Mystery right ? After a few time I just give up and let it be. It's beautifull after all.  
' Knock, knock '   
" Brenda go pick out the trash for me please . " My mum said as she knock at my door.  
I huffed " I'll be out in a minute ."  
**  
I put the trash in the garbage bin as my nose scrunched in disgust. Trash could smell as bad as a fucking corpse sometimes.  
I look away from the bin as I begin to make my way back inside but my steps stop as I feell something moving behind me. The hair behind my neck stood and suddenlly I feell really really cold . It feell like someone is watching me.  
I swolled thickly. Something doesn't feell right here. I had a bad feelling.  
Without delaying any second I quickly make my way inside.  
I don't know why but I feell scare and that night I spend the night in my parent room.  
The odd thing is they don't question me why I wanna sleep with them. They just welcomed me with open arms.

**  
Unknown POV  
" She look really beautifull now. " The bloke with a blond hair said with his heavy Irish accent.  
" I agreed. Our little angel had grown finely. " The curly mop hair agreed. As he watch their angel ran into the place she called home.  
They had wait patiently for their little one too grow and finally the time had come.  
" Look at her wearing our beautifull seal at her neck. " The smaller lad with a brown and a pair of dazzling blue eyes said. He watch her close the door with fright obviously written over her face.  
They had decide to pay their little one a visit too eager to see her even though they only can watch her from the distance. But it's enough for them for now cause soon she would be in their arms.  
" She scared of us . " The one with a pair of soft brown eyes said. Hating the idea of their bride scared of them.  
The midnight black hair bloke chuckled. " Don't worry , soon she'll be loving us..furthermore we're... "  
All of their eyes changed into bright red. Fangs extanding lusting for their little bride.  
" .. Her husbands. " They said in unison.  
**  
Brenda POV  
Two days had passed and tomorrow is the awaiting day. I don't know why but I never feell eager this passed years waiting for my birthday. Maybe because it's my seventeen .  
This passes two days had been hell for me cause I've never crossed past with any of One Direction member on the street or anywhere. My five piece of paper had gone to waste. But according to the news on google the boys are still here.  
And my parent had been super weird these past days. They look anxious and barely smile anymore only giving me a tight fake smile. I also notice my mum had been crying a lot these days. I often caught her with puffy swollen red eyes thats glistening with tears but she always cover it with a lame excuse ever.  
I look at the mirror brushing my brown slightly wavy locks . My hair had grown almost reaching my waist. Remind me to cut it later.  
I put the brush down. My gaze meeting my dull brown eyes from the mirror.  
I pouted '' I hate my eyes. It look boring. " I mumbled toward myself.  
I pick up my bag that's laying on my bed. Getting ready leaving for school.  
I look at the boys for the last time. Yeah it's my everyday routine before leaving . Staring at the boys posters for a good five minutes.   
Looking at Harry dimples makes me melt.  
Looking at Louis grins makes me feell addicted.  
Looking at Niall eyes makes me numb with joy.  
Looking at Liam soft smile make me feell like heaven.  
Looking at Zayn face make me feell like I'm in a fucking euphoria.  
Something about them lure me in. They like a drug to me. People always choose their favourite from one of them.  
But for me they all my favourite.  
I smiled softly waving at the posters. " Bye boys. I'll see you later. " Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Forty minutes away from my birthday. I fiddled with my blue pendant on instinct. After our gloomy dinner I had gone straight into my room. Counting the seconds away from my birthday.  
My parents is still in their mood. Hell they don't even talk to me during dinner. Only having a private conversation among the two of them.  
They must be keeping something away from me.  
I had enough of them. Tomorrow the three of us gonna have a really serious talk about keeping secret from their daughter.  
' Knock !! Knock !! ' " Brenda open the door !! " My mum shout frantically as she bang at my door.  
I jump slightly suprised at her action.  
I scurried off the bed quickly moving too the door. I twist the door handled opening the door.  
And there my mum and dad looking panic with a suitcases and pasports in their hand.  
" What's wrong ?? " I asked confused.  
My mum take a hold of my both hand. " Brenda we don't have a time anymore. Pack your things we had to leaves ! " My mum said quickly as she pull me toward my dresser. Pulling out an old dusty suitcase under my bed.  
" what's wrong ?? Why do you look so panic ?? " I asked raising my voice a bit as my mother start throwing my clothes inside the suitcase. It's ten minutes away from my birthday and now this happen.  
" Brenda we don't have the time to explain. We had to leave. " My dad said as he cupped my face in his large hands. He look anxious. I nooded my head deciding not too push them.  
" Where ? " I asked softly.  
" Italy. " My mum answer curtly as she my last article of clothes in the suitcase and zip it. " What about my posters ?? " I asked panicly. I can't live without them.  
" We'll buy you another just let's go . " My dad said.  
" But I'm in pyjamas . " I said motioning my Donald Duck pyjamas.  
" It's okay just let go. " My mum pratically beg. I nooded I looked at clock It's now three minutes away from my birthday.  
My mum tug me toward my room exit . " Wait , my phone !! " I wiggle away my hand from my mum grasp and made my way toward the nightstand. I reached my phone and put it in my pocket. " Hurry up , Brenda !! " My mum shout she sound like at the edge of crying.  
" Yeah, I'm coming. " I answer as I start making my way back toward my parent. But before I had the chance making my way back toward them. I feel a pair of hand curling my waist stopping my every step and move. My back is suddenlly pressed on someone cold chest.  
My eyes widen. My body shiver .   
" Oh m-my god. " I heard my mum mumbled from distance.  
" And..where do you think you're going darling. " The stranger whisper in way too familliar voice.  
Wait that's ...  
I craned my neck looking at my back...  
Oh My God.  
Zayn fucking Malik is hugging me from behind. He gave me a devilish smirk and nuzzled yes fucking nuzzled his face in my neck. I can feells his fucking stubble on my neck.  
What the hell is happening ??!!  
" Pleas-e let her go. " I heard my mum sobb. I turn my gaze away from zayn and saw my mum is a crying mess knelling on the floor while my dad look like to be in despair.  
I want to say something but can't seems to find my voice. I heard Zayn chuckled.  
" We can't let her go. She's ours to begin with. " A deep also familliar voice said. And suddenlly there's Harry Styles next to me and Zayn . He look at me a gave me loving smile dimples on the showed. He move infront of me cupping my face with both of his hands . His emerald orbs bored into my brown one. " Our little angel. " he murrmured. Thumb caressing my cheecks.  
" HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM US !!! " An angry velvety voice boomed. In a split second I saw a shadow move passed me like a lightning.  
" Ahhh !!! " My dad scream as the owner of the shadow appear infront of him.  
Liam Payne with an angry expression is now infront of my dad. He angrily slammed my dad toward the wall landing his hand harshly on my dad throat squeezing tightly blocking all the oxygen from his body. Chocking him.  
" No !!! " My mum screamed hysterically while I heard Zayn and Harry throaty chuckled.  
This time I found all of my strenght and voice. " No !! Let him go !! " I scream from the top of my lung as I try to wiggle out of Zayn and Harry grasp but failed. Harry move next to me hugging me from my side giving me the full sight of Liam chocking my dad and my mum failed attemp to stop him.  
My dad face started to turn purple eyes start rolling back. Gasping for airs.  
" STOP !!! Please stop !!! " I scream again still struggling out of their grasp. Tears start streaming down my face. I'm a crying mess now.  
" Liam you're upsetting our princess. " A voice with a thick Irish accent said. Theres Niall and Louis leaning against the wall looking amused.   
At Niall word Liam let go of my dad. In a split second Liam is infront of me. As Harry and Zayn let go off me and my kneess hit the floor. Liam take a hold of me craddling my body in his lap. " I'm sorry princess please don't cry I love you . " Liam said hysterically as he wipe my tears with his thumb. Rocking me back and forth.  
He love me ???  
Why did all of One Direction are here ??  
Why did Liam trying to kill my dad ??   
And the most importantly how did they get into my room and move that fast ??  
" w-hat th-e hell is h-happening here ? " I ask stuttering. I heard my mum sob loudly and my dad coughing madly trying to catch all the oxygen back onto his lungs.  
" David , Marion .. " I heard Louis summoned my mum and dad name.  
Wait.  
How did he know them.  
" Explain to her..." he continue sternly earning a shiver from me .  
I wiggle myself out of Liam grasp and suprisingly he let me.  
I stand on my feet facing my parent.  
I gasp on my sight. My parent condition is a total wreck. My mum is crying hysterically while holding my dad who look on the verge of passing out . I hurriedly make my way toward them forgetting the boys inside my room.  
" Mum..dad...?? What's happening here ? " I ask timidly as I crouched myself infront of them.  
" Yeah..you tell her what's happening. " I could almost heard the develish tone laced on Zayn low voice.  
My mum teary gaze met me.  
" Brenda..we're not your biological parent. " At her word I could almost feel my live crumble.


End file.
